Markis Hawkwood
Markis is Nord/Bosmer mercenary traveling around Cyrodiil and Skyrim. History Born to Hogar Hawkwood, a Nord Mercenary and Aria, a Bosmer who is also a mercenary and was originally from Valenwood but moved to Cyrodiil at the age of 5. Markis was raised in the Imperial City and lived a normal life but faced discrimination after the Great War. He was bullied by Nord kids due to having his mother's ears (slightly) and eye color but Markis onced scared his chief tormentor by nature calling a bear and during that time, he meets Nish, a Khajiit outsider who was bullied many times. As a pre-teen, Markis became a student in the Arcane University and his favorite school of magic was Conjuration and mastered it at the age of 15. When Markis was 17 years old, his father was tortured and eventually killed by the Thalmor after he killed a Thalmor justicar who was forcing an Altmer teenager to join the Aldmeri Dominion and become a Thalmor. At the age 20, Markis became a mercenary to support his mother and has been doing it for almost 13 years. During his glory years as a mercenary, Nish teams up with Markis and joins his adventures. Dragon Crisis A week after the Alduin's return, Markis played a brief role after he killed 3 dragons. He temporarily joined the Imperial Legion and managed to save Bruma from a dragon called Ahbahdez (meaning Hunter Wrath Fate). A day after helping Bruma, Markis was ambushed by a dragon and was seriously wounded. Just before his fate with death, Nish came to his rescue and killed the dragon. Markis passed out and was awoken to find himself in a bed and was healed by Kaadia, Markis's childhood friend. A week later, the Imperial City was under attacked by 9 dragons. Half of the Imperial City's population, including Markis's mother was killed and the other half were wounded or save but after the battle was finished, it was a victory. Nish and Markis were rewarded for their actions during the Dragon Crisis but only one true hero saved Tamriel from Alduin and his minions, it was the Dragonborn. Appearance Markis has long black hair and beard with light yellow eyes and slightly pointed ears. He is described as handsome and muscular with a rather pale skin. When he was young, he had a clean cut haircut but as he grew older, he grows a beard and long hair, becoming a mirror image of his father. By the time Markis is in Skyrim, he has a full beard and a clean cut hair. Personality When Markis was young, he was a quiet, shy and caring and would welcome any race with open arms and a good smile. After the Great War, he faced discrimination from Nord children due to being half Elf and his father always told him to stand up for himself and he did when Markis scared his chief tormentor, Ronvir by calling a bear when they started fighting near a forest. As a teenager, he was arrogant, charming, brave and never gave up a fight but as he became an adult, he has become mature and smart enough to notice if he was going to be killed by the people who hired him, most of the people who hired him and tried to kill him were actually rival mercenaries. He is the best at what he does and does not regret for the people he killed but is hesitant to kill the people he knew from his past. He is protective of his friends and family and would support them when they have problems. He has an extreme hatred against Molag Bal after he and Nish were once attacked by his minions when the two friends were helping out people who were once involved with the Daedric Prince of Dominiation. A few days later, the minions's heads were found on Molag's shrine. Although he dislikes some of the Daedric Princes, he has a friendly relationship with Sanguine and would occasionally drink very strong alchohol with the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. Like almost every Nord in Skyrim, he has a very strong hatred towards the Thalmor as he see them as an extremely arrogant and prejudice race. The death of Markis's father fuels his rage towards the Thalmor and would gladly make his father's murderer pay for what he had done. Markis is a supporter of the Empire because they are Tamriel's truest protectors and would bring peace towards any land in Tamriel. Equipment In Cyrodiil, Markis wears a leather armor fitted with a dark green cape with a red stripe going down on his chest and a snow wolf pelt on the shoulder. He also wears leather gloves with a symbol of a brigand. Markis uses 2 steel short swords in close combat. In long range combat, he uses any bow with many arrows he can find. In Skyrim, He wears a fully clothed Fur Armor, leather boots, mage hood and uses any type of gauntlents but mainly the Dawnguard gauntlets. In close combat, he uses an Imperial Legion sword. In long range combat, he uses any bow he finds but later switches it for a crossbow. Abilities Markis is a warrior type and uses both one handed and two handed during close combat. He is also an expert archer as he can pick off an enemy from a distance. Although he rarely uses magic, he is, one of the best conjurers known in Cyrodiil. He is also a master archer, due to being half Bosmer. As Markis became a werewolf, he has all the powers and weaknesses of an average werewolf. Markis rarely uses his powers and uses them on 'emergencys'. On his first week as a werewolf, he managed to eat 100 hearts, half of them are humanoids while the other half are animals. During his time in Skyrim, Markis breifly became a vampire while on a very important quest and after he turned normal, he never spoke about it. When he was in Skyrim, he becomes a vampire for a brief time and he cures himself. After all that happened, Markis becomes a werewolf again. Category:Jack's Fiction Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Males